Question: Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{99} - \sqrt{44}$
Solution: First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{99} - \sqrt{44}$ $= \sqrt{9 \cdot 11} - \sqrt{4 \cdot 11}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{9} \cdot \sqrt{11} - \sqrt{4} \cdot \sqrt{11}$ $= 3\sqrt{11} - 2\sqrt{11}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 3 - 2 )\sqrt{11} = \sqrt{11}$